


Things You Need to Hear

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Also for another song request for Poe Dameron can you do 7 things by Miley Cyrus?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Things You Need to Hear

You and Poe were in a relationship for a year and it was an amazing, yet complicated one. He loved you so much and you loved him, but there were things that he did and said that you absolutely hated. It led to having so many arguments that both of you were fed up. You two broke up and you still never told him about the things that you hated about …until now.

You two were currently stuck on a planet for a mission and it was raining. You thought things couldn’t get worse when you were assigned to go on this mission with Poe, but you were proven wrong when it began to poor as you two were working to try and fix the ship. 

As it started to rain, you completely exploded, “Of cucking course it rains! Of course! First I have to go on a mission with you, then we get shot down, and now it’s fucking rain. Fan-fucking-tastic!”

Then Poe lost it, “Hey, I don’t know what your problem is but you need to calm the fuck down!”

“You know what my problem? You! You’re the problem!”

“What the kriffing hell did I do?”

“Oh? You want me to tell you? I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you exactly what I hate about you! You’re vain! You like to play games! You’re insecure! You told me you loved me, then you turn around and say you like some other person! When you’re with your friends, you act exactly like them, total jerks! And you don’t even know how much it hurts me! 

You make me laugh then you turn around and make me cry. I don’t know which is the real you, Poe!” Your tears, that you realized, were falling down your cheeks and mixing with the rain, soaking you. You stood there in awkward silence waiting for Poe to say something, to apologize. And you wanted him to mean it.

You sighed, “I hate all of those things about you because they caused us problems. They hurt us…hurt me. But despite those things, I still somehow find myself loving you. I love your hair, your eyes, your jacket. How I feel completely hypnotized when we kissed. I laughed and cried when I was with you, but when my hand was intertwined with yours, I knew everything was going to be alright. I still love you and I hate myself for it because all of these things good and bad, they make me love you.” You sobbed into your hands not taking notice that Poe was walking towards you. You felt his arms surround you and you both collapsed onto your knees into the muddy dirt.

Poe patted down your wet hair trying to soothe you, “Ssshhh. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m sorry.” He kissed the side of your head, “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

You grasped onto his jacket holding on as if your life depended on it, “I still love you so much.” You muttered into his chest.

“I still love you too. I never stopped.” His hold on you loosened and he scooped you up carrying you bridal style. He walked into the shuttle and set you down onto the cot. 

You laid there staring up at Poe. He silently swept your wet hair out of your face. You sighed as you rubbed your face trying to look more presentable, “How long do you think the rain will last?” You asked trying to diffuse the tension.

“I don’t know,” He looked out the window to see that the rain was coming down harder, “We might be here a while.” He looked down at your worried expression, “It’s okay. I’ll keep you safe.” He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, “Rest, Y/N.”

You nodded. Poe stood up and turned to walk away, but you stopped him, “Poe?”

“Yeah?” He turned to look at you.

“I love you,” you whispered.

He softly smiled at you, “I love you too.”


End file.
